Justtt Great
by Boop-de-Doop
Summary: Drake & Josh are forced to move from their hometown to New Jersey! They have to start a new school, and make totally new friends. Find out how both boys will do at their new school and who they will meet...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first Drake & Josh fanfic. I've read others that I really really love and they inspired me to write my own! I really hope everyone likes it, and if you do, please review to tell me! thank you!

* * *

**

"_What?_" Drake Parker said aloud. He couldn't believe the news he just heard from his younger sister, Megan.

"We're gonna move!" she stated loudly.

"No! There is _no way_ that we are moving!" Drake didn't want to leave this place. He had a great life: tons of friends, all the girls chasing him, and the best band.

As soon as the words came from his mouth, his mom and dad came into the room that he shared with Josh.

"Yes, Drake, we are moving," his mom said. Josh and Megan both new that it was no use to put up a fight. Megan didn't care about moving; she could make friends wherever she went. Josh did care, but he didn't really have any friends here anyway, so it wouldn't be like he would miss anyone. After all, Drake would be going with them and that was his best friend. But Drake, however, had to put up a fight. He wasn't just going to give away his great life without even a bother to try and save it from fatal destruction.

"No! We are so not moving! We can't move! Everything is here! My life is here! My band, my friends, lots of girls...!" Drake was yelling by now.

"Drake, calm down. We are moving and I'm sorry but you have to face the facts." Drake wasn't the best person to deal with change in his family. Everyone else didn't like the idea, but they went along with it. They knew it was Drake's job to at leat try and save them.

"But it's not fair! So not fair!" Drake said. He picked up his guitar case and trudged off to school. He never even asked when they would be moving.

"We've got our hands full with that one," said their father. Josh shrugged and left for school and Megan soon followed.

* * *

"Dude, that sucks," said Trevor, the drummer in Drake's band. 

"I know. I don't even know when, butall I know is that my parents are being totally irrational about the whole thing. They won't even listen to **why** I don't wanna go. They have no idea how good my life is here!" Drake spilled.

"Yeah.." said Trevor. "But, hey, look at the good side, dude."

"There is no good side! You obviously don't get how bad this is!"

"You'll meet knew chicks," Trevor continued.

"Hmm... that's true..." Drake said. "But it's not the point! It's still not fair! They could have at least asked us how we felt about it first!"

The bell rang to eighth period.

"I've gotta get to class. See you after school," Drake said to Trevor as he swaggered down the hallway. Drake always had a way of being cool like that.

* * *

_This is so boring_, Drake thought as he sat at his desk in health class. _No one cares about the stupid nervous system..._

"Drake?" Drake looked up when he heard his name being called.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Drake, what is the answer?" the teacher asked him.

"To what?" He looked at the board and saw the question written clear as day. He felt his face turn a little red, but Drake never gets embarassed easily.

"Oh, uhm...the heart?"

"Very good, Drake, but maybe if you actually pay attention then you would have known the answer sooner," the teacher told him. Then she continued to teach the class.

Drake looked around the room. He saw all his friends scattered throughout their assigned seats and all the dorks that his possey made fun of. Even though his whole time being at this school he made fun of them with his crew, he was even going to miss them. _I still can't believe this whole thing. It sucks. I'm moving! No...I can just stay...maybe I'll...run away and stay at Trevor's house. His parents won't notice, after all, they're never even home. _Trevor's parents were the rock star type of people. They were into The Stones, Led Zepplin, and Kiss, and they were always out going to concerts and parties and stuff. _I swear I think I was born to the wrong family. My parents were meant to be Trevor's and his parents were meant to be mine. That way, I wouldn't be the one whose moving!_

The bell rang and school was over. Drake headed to his locker, which was only a few down from Josh's. He had to pass Josh on his way to his.

"Yo brotha!" Josh said as Drake walked nearer.

"Uh..hi Josh," Drake replied.

"You took off too fast this morning. Do you know when we're moving?" He emphasized the 'when' and Drake didn't like it.

"No...when?"

"Tomorrow!"

"WHAT!" Drake wished he had waited before he left. "You have **got** to be kidding me!"

"No, I'm not kidding. And guess where we're moving?" Josh asked again.

"Where...?" Drake dreaded an answer.

"New Jersey," Josh told him.

"Grrreat.." Drake was so bummed. He hurried toward his possey to go and tell everyone goodbye.

* * *

When Drake got home from his very depressing day at school, and after saying goodbye to everyone, he plopped down on the couch with a bag of chips. He flipped through the channels on T.V. and decided on watching Comedy Central. The doorbell rang, and after no one came to the door, Drake figured he'd open it. 

"Hello, we're here to help your family move?" the man in the bright orange moving suit informed him.

"You..you are?" Drake was surprised. "Mom!" he yelled up the stairs. His mom came to the door and he sat back down on the couch.

"Drake, I think you should go pack. The men to move the living room furniture out first, and I don't want you get in theit way. Besides, you really do need to start packing. We leave early tomorrow morning!" his mom told him.

"Yeah sure, whatever," Drake said. He got off the couch and slunked up the stairs.

* * *

Josh was already in their room, packing up his clothes and valuable stuff. His closet was already empty and ready for the men in orange suits to load onto the truck. Drake pulled out a suitcase from the cupboard under his bed and dropped in on the bed. He quickly flipped it open. Then he walked over to his closet, pulled out most of the clothes that he could hold at one time, and just shoved them in any which way that they fit. 

"Don't you wanna fold your clothes neatly?" Josh asked.

"..No," Drake told him. "The moving guys are here. I still can't believe this is really happening."

"Me either," Josh said. "But this might be a good thing. A whole new start for all of us."

"A good thing? Maybe for you, but I don't want a new start! I like the way my life is!" Drake snapped.

"Whoa chill out brotha! Didn't mean to insult you!" Josh said.

"Whatever," Drake mumbled as he continued his useful method of packing.

* * *

The worked on packing for a while and finally finished. The men made their way throughout the house, loading stuff onto the truck and finally got to Drake and Josh's room. They took everything out but their beds, and gave the keys to the boys' mother. 

"Return the key to the station near your new house and they mail it back to us from there," one of them told her and she thanked them and closed the door behind them. It was pretty late, about 11 pm or so, and so Audrey (the boys' mother) made everyone in the household go to sleep. She said that she wanted everyone up bright and early the next morning and ready for New Jersey!

As Drake layed down for the last night in his bed, this bed that he would never sleep in again, he he many thoughts. After thinking a while he said to Josh, "Hey. Josh. You still awake?"

"Yeah, I am," Josh whispered.

"I know this sounds really corny but...I'm kinda nervous about starting a new school..." Drake told him.

"I know. So am I," Josh replied.

And with that, the boys both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey I really hope you guys liked my first chapter! If you did, you really really need to review! I will write more when I get a few reviews! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! It really made me happy to see that you liked the story!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Mrs. Parker-Nichols woke the boys up early the next morning, just as she had promised she would do so the night before.

"I want everyone to hurry up and get changed, that way we can be off and on our way! We'll stop to get breakfast on the way," and with that she left the boys' room to go wake up Megan.

"This sucks," Drake moaned as he buried his face into his pillow as it was before.

"I know. But you have to get up. Aren't you justa little bit excited?" Josh asked.

Drake sat up. "No! How can you be excited when we are moving away?"

"Well, we get a new start, at a new school, with new people, and new _girls_," Josh told him.

"Well, I do like the fact with new girls, but the rest of it sucks!"

Josh got up and grabbed his change of clothes and headed for the bathroom. Drake knew that he had to get a move on, so he stumbled out of bed and grabbed his change of clothes as well. He slipped into a pair of jeans and a brown t-shirt with a black & white guitar on the front. He brushed his hair and headed towards the bathroom to brush his teeth once Josh returned.

* * *

"Is everyone ready? Make sure you have everything," said their father, Walter. 

Everyone nodded and they took one last look at their house and loaded into the car with all their belongings. All the three kids were sitting smushed together in the back of the family car, remembering all the good times they had at the short time they had been living in that house, the first time they were together as a family. They were all upset about leaving, but Drake had a deeper hidden problem than the rest.

Drake wasn't the type to get all emotional over the whole shebang, so instead he kept his feelings in. Deep down inside, he was afraid. He was afraid that he wasn't going to be able to make any new friends and that he would be stuck all alone by himself. Sure, he was popular in his, now, old school, but this was a complete different place. Who knew what the kids were going to be like? He had always depended on his friends to keep him safe in the school. As in safe, I mean, to make sure he always had a secure spot in the 'popular' crew, and always had people around him, so that he wasn't left alone. But in NJ (New Jersey), he wasn't going to know anyone, and he just hoped that at least one person would be nice to him.

And of course he had another benefit. He was hott. Well at least all the girls at his old school thought so. Every girl wanted to get a date with Drake for the dances and homecoming. All the girls were chasing him, all the time. Here, his style might not be cool like it was in his old school. How did he know that these kids didn't wear overalls and straw hats? Things were going to be hard for him, and he knew it.

* * *

After spending lots of time in the car, and stopping for a breakfast and bathroom pit stop, the Parker-Nichols had finally arrived at their new house in New Jersey. Everything about this place was different: there were more trees around, it was cooler here, and people liked to ride their bikes everywhere. 

"Here we are kids. Swainton, New Jersey!" announced Walter.

The family looked up at their new house as they got out of the car. It was a nice sized home, and very modern looking, but completely different from their old house. It was light blue with navy blue shutters around every front window, and around the front door. It had a long driveway, with pebbles on each side of the cement pathway. Drake took the key from his mother's hands and was the first to enter their new home.

As he walked in, he noticed that the foyer was nice sized as well. It had a spiral staircase leading upstairs, which was the first place he headed to. He found another staircase on that floor, which led up to a doorway. The door was locked with a key hanging out of the doorknob, so Drake twisted it and walked in to find a tall tower bedroom. He knew right away that this was the bedroom he wanted. It was perfect. Quiet enough where he could practice his guitar in peace, to listen to music, to read magazines, and to hang with friends-if he ever made any. He dropped his bags on the floor and headed back downstairs, to go outside with the rest of his family.

"I found my room," Drake said. He was thankful that he didn't have to share a room with Josh anymore. He snored in his sleep. Josh and Megan immediatly ran into the house to fight over which room that they wanted. Their parents went in too, of course, to make sure that they got the master suite before any of the kids found it. Drake sat in the car, with his feet hanging over the edge and the door open. There was a slight breeze, which was very cool and relaxing compared to his old town. He heard bikes chains coming from the back of the car, and peeked his head out to see who was there. Riding past was a crew of people, four guys and two girls. The guys were obvious surfers as they had the surfboard holder attached to their bikes, all four of them. One girl seemed to be more interested in the street than in what else was going on in their little group-bubble. But the one girl, the one on the pink bike, seemed to be pretty normal to Drake. She had light brown hair with natural lighter streaks in it, that were evenly balanced out throughout her long, silky hair. She had on a pair of jeans with writing going down the side, flip flops, and a long, glitzy, silk tank top. Drake couldn't tell the color of her eyes, and the sunlight was brightly reflected off her bike. She was closest to Drake, and as they rode past, Drake could make out the scent of her perfume. It was a tad spicy, and it tingled Drake's nose. He liked it. She observed him as she rode past, sort of giving him a half-smile. All the others just continued to jabber on, not even noticing his presence.

As they rode out of earshot, Drake whispered to himself.

"Whoa," he whispered in astonishment. He knew that the bunch was in his new school, most likely his grade too. And he also knew that they were the popular group of this school. And right away he knew that it was going to be a rough first day.

So he crept back up to his tower bedroom inside his house, and began to unpack his clothing into the closet. His bed and furniture would be arriving soon with all the others on the moving truck. He sat on a ledge by the window looking out. He spotted the bike gang on what appeared to be a river beach. They were sitting on the railroad ties that held the sand in place. The girl that was fascinated with the ground was making out with one of the surfers. Two of the others were fooling around with a frisbee, while the last surfer was sitting next to that one special girl, talking. It was apparent that the girl didn't want to be bothered with him, as she kept turning away from him and looking around, showing signs of boredom. Drake was a little entertained by this, but he was definitley dreading the first day of school. Today was Saturday, however, so he still had one more day before he had to suffer.

* * *

**I really hoped you guys liked this chapter! It's my favorite so far, but then again, I only have a few! lol so please review about how you like it! If you have any questions on anything email me! Enjoy, and I promise I'll update soon:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for the reviews again! I'm glad you like the chapter! Hopefully you'll like this one just as much, maybe more? LoL!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Soon after his furniture had been delivered to the new house and all his bed sheets were snuggled to the mattress well, Drake rested his head againts his pillow for a goodnight sleep.

* * *

He woke up the next morning, to a bunch of people talking loudly. He looked to the window and saw the bike crew again, raring to go - this early in the morning? Drake looked at his watch -1:45 pm! He had slept pretty late, to his surprise, but maybe it had something to do with him having trouble getting to sleep the night before. 

The same people were in the crew: the four surfers and the two girls. They rode to 'their spot', which Drake figured was their usual hang out. They all got off their bikes, and the guys took off their shirts and dove into the water. The airhead-girl took off her shorts and tank top and dove into the water too. But that same girl again, was always the outcast, doing something different than the others. She sat down on an old tree stump, facing away from the others. Her hair glistened in the hot afternoon sun. Drake wasn't sure but he was almost certain that she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Then the girl got up without a word, got on her bike, and took off, crying. Only one guy noticed, the same one she was talking to yesterday, and he too got on his bike, to chase after her.

Drake ran out of his house and out to his car. He knew the girl would most likely pass by his house to wherever she was going; the group always did. He pretended like he was getting something out of his car when she rode past, peddling violently. One of her earrings had fallen from her ear, and gently hit the pavement. Drake quickly snatched it up. "Hey!" he yelled. The girl turned her head to see him standing there and stopped her bike. Drake ran over to her.

"You, um, dropped your earring," he said as he handed her the long, shimmery silver earring with little pink beads on the ends.

"Oh thanks," the girl said as she sniffed.

"I'm Drake," he said. "I just moved in yesterday."

"I know; I saw you. I'm Rebecca."

"What's wrong?" Drake asked sounding sympathetic. He reallywanted to know what was depressing her so much.

"Oh it's...nothing," she said as the surfer guy rode up next to her and stopped his bike.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" he asked. Drake almosted choked on his own saliva when he called her 'babe'. Was this her boyfriend?

"Nothing, I'd like to be left alone, and I told you not to call me that,"Rebecca sniffed.

The guy looked away and got back on his bike. He took off back towards the direction he came from. Drake was about to do the same whenRebecca spoke up.

"Are you going to the town high school?" she asked.

"Yeah, I start Monday..tomorrow."

"Cool," she said. And with that she began to peddle her bike away. "Oh, and thanks for the earring!" she yelled as she was down the block.

Drake was satisfied. At least he got to talk to her this time!

* * *

After a long day of unpacking and putting away his stuff, Drake fell asleep pretty quickly. He had gotten everything ready for school, too, since after all, his first day was tomorrow. He was really nervous. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he kept thinking about Rebecca. And he couldn't stop. What if he made a fool of himself tomorrow? Then she would never like him like he liked her. Drake tried his best to fall asleep, but his eyelids could not stay shut. 

He got out of his bed and climb up the spiral staircase, up to the top part of the tower in his new bedroom. He sat up there, many thoughts filling his mind. _Oh god I'm so nervous about school tomorrow...I mean, what if Rebecca just thinks of me as some dorky new guy? Or what if that guy on the bike is interested in her...ohh great.._ The thoughts haunted him.

* * *

Drake woke up, laying down in the tower. _Oh great! What time is it? _Drake thought to himself as he quickly stumbled down the staircase. The clock read 7:37 a.m. _I have to be in school by 8!_ Drake quickly grabbed some clothes and put them on, brushed his hair, and ran down the stairs. 

7:50 a.m.- "Hey mom, I gotta go. Bye!" Drake said grabbing his backpack and running out the from door. He had to walk to school. Josh had already left, and Megan was picked up by a bus, since her school was farther away. He knew it wasn't that far, but he didn't want to be late on his first day.

He got to the school and saw that the other kids were still hanging around outside the building. _Phew! I'm not late!_ Drake new that he had to go to the office to get his locker number and lock combo, and to hand in all the paperwork that his mom had filled out for him (emergency stuff, physical papers, etc.) So he quickly headed up the stairs of the school. He passed by the bike gang, all of them there, watching him as he walked passed. Rebecca smiled at him slightly, and the rest giving him dirty looks. Drake just smiled at Rebecca and then turned his head.

He made his way to the office through all the other crowds of kids. They all seemed to watch him, and he guessed that they were wondering who he was. Drake was never the self-concious type, but for some reason today, he was extremely.

Once at the office, a girl behind the counter took his papers and gave them to one of the secretaries.

"So I guessing that you're new?" she asked.

"Yeah," Drake replied.

"Well your locker number is 461. Here's you lock and the combo is on the back," she said as she handed him the lock. "I'm Tessa by the way."

"I'm Drake. Hey, do you think you could show me where my locker is. I'm kind of lost, I mean this school is pretty big. At least a lot bigger than my old one."

"Yeah, sure," Tessa said. She came out from behind the counter. "Follow me," she said expertly.

Drake obeyed and soon they ended up at locker # 461. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem. Oh and here's your schedule." She handed him a piece of paper with all of his classes aranged in a chart. "Be careful of Mr. Petolli. He tends to spaz out on kids if they're late. And if I were you," she glanced at her watch. "I'd hurry up. He's your homeroom teacher." She smirked and then walked back in the direction of the office.

_At least she's nice,_ Drake thought as he shoved a few binders and his backpack in his locker, then shuffled through the halls looking for Mr. Petolli's class.

He made it there just as the bell rang.

"Ahhh, Mr. Parker. I've been expecting you. Although, since it is your first day at Swainton High, I would have guessed that you would arrive on time," started Mr. Petolli. "Apparently I am wrong. Take your seat behind Miss. Martand."

Drake looked around the room. He had no idea who Miss. Martand was.

"Ohh right, you don't know Miss. Martand!" Mr. Petolli guffawed this fact, then pointed to the seat behind Rebecca. Drake felt his face turn a deep shade of red. He took his seat, and so the class began.

There was a knock on the door. Mr. Petolli made a face and said, "Be good, class. I'll be right outside the door!" and he walked out closing the door behind him.

Everyone turned to one of their friends and began to talk. Drake heard his name mentioned a few times amongst the groups. Rebecca was the only one from the bike gang in the class. She talked to a few girls in front of her, but nothing much.

"Hey," some kid said to Drake, but hedidn't hear him. "Yo," the kid said again. Drake turned aroundthis time. "Hey I'm Joe."

"Oh, hi, I'm Drake," he replied.

"Yeah, so I've heard," Joe continued. "I moved here a few weeks ago. It's tough being the new guy."

"Very.." Drake said.

"Joseph," Mr. Petolli called as he opened the door. "Please come outside here."

"Oh great.." Joe mumbled as he got up and walked out the door to have a chat with Mr. Petolli and the other teacher out there.

Drake sat back in his chair. He felt kind of stupid just sitting there not having anyone to talk to.

Rebecca turned around and gave Drake a quick glance before turning around again.

And _that_ is how Drake's first day of Swainton High School began.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I'll be sure to write more as soon as I can! And don't forget to please post reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you liked the last chapter! I'm having fun writing these! LoL!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

After all the morning classes were over, it was time for lunch. This cafeteria was huge! As Drake walked in, he started to wonder where and with who he would sit.

He looked around and spotted Josh sitting with a couple of dorky looking guys. He didn't want to sit alone, but he figured it would be better than being seen with the school dweebs. On his way over to an empty table, he hear someone calling his name. And this someone wasn't Josh.

It was Joe.

"Hey, Drake, come sit with us," he said. As in 'us' he meant himself, Tessa (the girl who showed Drake his locker), and another guy that Drake didn't know.

"Hey," Tessa smiled as he sat down. "This is Vincent...you can call him Vince."

"W'tsup?" Vince asked.

Drake nodded and started to pick at whatever was one the plate in front of him.

Rebecca then ran past, clearly not in a good mood, heading out of the cafeteria, in the direction of the office. Drake took notice in this and everyone else seemed to notice his attention as he stared at her when she passed.

"Soo...his first day and Parker already is in love with Rebecca. What else is new?" Tessa sighed out loud. Joe smirked. Vince made a face.

"W-what are you talking about? I don't like her..." Drake trailed on. He knew _that_ was a lie.

"Mmmhmmm.. sure that's what they all say," Vince continued for her. "You make it too obvious, man."

"Really? Crap."

"Ha! I knew it!" Tessa cried.

Drake smirked and gave a weak laugh.

"But why her?" Tessa asked. "She's a bitch. Another _popular_ 'groupie' who only sticks by her _popular_ friends. No offense, but your chances are like...zero."

"Thanks for your support," Drake joked. "It's just..something about her. I don't know, but everytime I see her, I just feel all weird..and everything gets different."

"Well, here's your chance, take it or leave it," Tessa said, nodding her head towards the way of the table that Rebecca had just sat at all by herself, mascara running down her face slightly.

"It's worth a shot," Drake said as he got up and marched over to the table.

He slowly pulled out a chair across from her. She looked up, then sort of turned away. "What's wrong?" Drake asked. His voice was calm and sympathetic. Again she raised her head, this time resting it in her hands, slight sniffs escaping her nose.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," she said shakily.

Drake looked at his watch. "I've got time." He smiled. This seemed to cheer her up a little bit. At least someone was willing to try and comfort her.

"Thanks, but I don't think you would want to be bothered with my sob stories..no one else would either," she sighed.

"No, really, I would," Drake said, which sort of made her smile. There was something about this kid that she liked.

"Okay, well, my older brother...he's...well, having a lot of problems lately...my parents have been fighting non-stop and it's really getting to him...He's really sensitive and I'm worried he might hurt himself..." Her voice stopped and tears fell from her eyes. Drake felt the need to comfort her, but he just couldn't. She barely even knew him. He felt so saddened for her.

"Rebecca...I'm so sorry..." was all Drake could say.

"Yeah so am I...we always got along so great...we were the best of friends and he would help me with all my problems. Now that things have been weird with my parents...I don't know.. it's just...difficult..."

Since they were aloud to go out for lunch, and Drake knew they still had plenty of time left, he said, "Hey why don't we go outside and you can get some air and relax?" Rebecca took the offer.

They sat on the steps as Rebecca told him all about what was going on with her parents and her brother, Kale,and herself. The bell rang, signaling that everyone needed to head to class. They stood up.

"Listen, Drake..thanks for everything," Rebecca said as she wiped the last bit of tears off her face.

"Anytime," Drake said with small smile. Then Rebecca walked up the steps and into the doors of the high school.

_At least that went well_, Drake thought.

* * *

School was over, and Drake was at his locker. Joe and Tessa came to see how everything went with Rebecca. 

"Really well," Drake told them. "She told me a lot."

"Hmm...well she's not being a bitch to you, so maybe you do have a chance!" Tessa joked. "Way to go, tiger." She punched him playfully in the arm. Drake laughed.

"Yeah, well I've got to head home. Damn Mr. Petolli gave me a lot of homework on my first day."

"What an ass," Joe mumbled.

Drake waved goodbye and started to walk home.

"Drake!" he heard a girl's voice yell then came running up to him. It was Rebecca. "Hey," she said.

"Hey, are you walking home?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you mind if I walk with you?" She smiled.

"Not at all," he replied back with a cutsey smile.

"Good," she said sarcastically, but sweetly at the same time. They walked in silence for a few moments.

"Do you want me to try and talk to Kale for you?" Drake asked sypathetically. "Maybe I can help him out and sort of be a friend to him?"

"Would you?" Rebecca perked up. "It would mean a lot to me." She made a face that made it impossible for Drake to say no to.

"Of course I will," Drake said with a smile.

"Why don't you come over my house then around 4? Kale gets home around then. But I don't know why...He doesn't play any sports or anything. And that worries me," Rebecca rambled. "Oh, sorry I'm rambling. Just come over around 4." She said with a laugh.

"Sure, no problem," Drake agreed. "See you."

* * *

Drake walked Rebecca home and then walked through the front doors of his house happily. His first day went well. _Very_ well. 

Drake didn't even notice the pile of boxes in front of him, and tripped face first into then.

"Ow," he mumbled to the empty hallway. No one was home. He managed to pick himself up and hurry to fix his hair and cologne before leaving to go to Rebecca's.

* * *

He rang the doorbell and waited patiently on the 3 steps at her doorway. 

He heard footsteps run to the door and it swung open.

Rebecca greeted him with a smile. "Hey," she said. "You're late!"

Drake's expression changed from excited to worried and he checked his watch.

"I was _kidding_," Rebecca laughed. "Come in."

Drake stepped inside a house which very much resembled his own new home. Except everything in this house seemed dark and depressing. _No wonder why her brother is messed up_, Drake thought. _This place is like a morg._

"Kale isn't home yet," she informed him. Drake just gave a nodded. "You can sit down," she told him as they made their way over to the living room.

Drake sat down and Rebecca sat on the other couch. "Thanks again for doing this," she said, blushing.

"It's not a problem. Really," he replied with a warm smile.


End file.
